monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/MHEX Remake Reveals Part 2: Bloodborn Plague DLC Monsters Part 1
For this reveal, I will reveal some information on some of the Monsters planned for MHEX Remake's First DLC, the Bloodborn Plague DLC. Baragore *Baragore is a member of the Behemoth class. *It is, despite it's size, the smallest of the Behemoths known thus far, even by Behemoth Standards, only about twice the size of the largest Zinogre. *It is known for it's reddish skin, Large eyes and horn, and it's burrowing capabilities. *It is considered by many females as a rather "Cute" Monster. *It has the ability to breathe fire, in the form of a Flamethrower, similar to Teostra and Lunastra. *It is nomadic, and normally a pacifist by nature, though it will become aggressive when threatened or provoked. Troodion , Troodia , and Great Troodion *Troodion, Troodia, and Great Troodion are Bird wyverns, with large eyes and a unique toxin they use. *The Species are nocturnal by nature, and thus are found and hunted only at night in the locations they are seen. *The Troodion are young males that follow the orders of their pack leader. they are the size of a Jaggi *The Troodia are adult females of their species. they are half the size of a Great Troodion. *The Great Troodion is the Alpha Adult Male of a pack, and have the most potent of their species' toxins. It is the size of a Great Jaggi. *The Toxins of the Troodion is Hallucigen and a Nerotoxin that acts in two phases. First the Hallucigen part takes effect, causing the Prey to hallucinate for a while, and weakening them mentally, before attacking the nervous system at full force, causing the prey to become "Brain Dead". *In this State, the victims are either eaten by the pack, or are dragged into the nesting area, and the females literally rip apart the victim's rib cage, and lay their eggs in the body, making it into a sort of "Living Incubator". After the Eggs hatch, the Young use their nursery as a "Living Buffet". Diabolus *Diabolus is a Brute Wyvern Native to the Toku Region. *It is the Apex Predaor of it's Territory. *It's vestigial three digit arms have no usage, similar to Deviljho. *It's tail has numerous sharp quills that are similar to a porcupine's, being barbed, and hard to remove without a painful experience. *It has jagged teeth, and a tremendous bite force, able to bite with enough force to crush a Brachydios' Shell with a single Chomp. *It is said to be a relative of Abiorugu and Deviljho. *It has the ability to use Sound as a weapon, in the fashion of a "Sonic Roar" that, when concentrated, is powerful enough to break a Tree in Two! *It is rather intelligent for a Brute Wyvern, on par with Dinovaldo and Indominarch. *It was once witnessed fighting a Deviljho, and won by breaking it's neck in two with it's bite after slashing a leg with it's tail, inflicting pain with the quills stuck into the Deviljho's leg, causing the Deviljho to fall onto it's side, leaving it vulnerable. Krouikakuma *A Mysterious Cuttlefish like Elder Dragon that is the source of the Bloodborn Plague. *It is a distant relative of Osutogaroa. *It is known by the titles of "Bloodmoon Dragon" and "Bloodmoon Presence". * It's Hide is covered in a Scaley surface. *four of It's larger Tentacles have toothed skull like jaw like structures that act as graspers, to drag prey and manipulate objects. It uses these "Pseudo-Jaws" to drag prey to it's bone crunching beak. *It's Pseudo-jaws have an eerie resemblence to "demonic human skulls with fangs", as described by one witness. *Usually, only it's back and four large tentacles with the pseudo-jaws are visible, but when the creature feels it's life is in danger, it will reveal itself as it surfaces from underground. *It's Beak is serrated, to rip through flesh easier. *Not much is known about it yet...... Trivia on Monsters *Baragore's design was based on the Kaiju Baragon. from the Godzilla Franchise. *The Troodion, Troodia and Great Troodion are based on the Dinosaur Troodon, and take inspiration from Troodon's appearance in "Jurassic Park the Game". *Diabolus is a shout out to the fictional Dinosaur, Diabolusaurus Supremus, which is a Dinosaur that appears in Gojira57's upcomming original story: "Primal Island". Category:Blog posts Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX